


My One and Only

by rexisnotyourwriter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Crack, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexisnotyourwriter/pseuds/rexisnotyourwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor's surprise for Rose literally backfires, she is left with multiple miniature Doctors in the TARDIS on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My One and Only

It was a bit finicky, and he’d need to go 1.2 thousand years into the future to get the extension part, but he could do it; he could make Rose’s Christmas wish come true. She had made it so casually yet sincerely that the Doctor was sure she would be both pleased and surprised when he made it happen. It was Christmas Eve, and earlier that day they were walking about town and passed by a number of homeless shelters and soup kitchens. They were overflowing with people, lined up around the corner and down the street, but inside Rose could see the dwindling supply of food.

“I wish they could have a proper Christmas dinner, too,” she said. “Like us.”

She rested her head on his arm and he gave her hand an extra squeeze. He knew if Rose Tyler had the money she would. The cogs in his head started working. Maybe there was a way to share their Christmas dinner.

When they got back to the Tyler flat, the Doctor snuck out to the TARDIS to grab the particle shrinker with multiplier extension. All he had to do was install it onto the TARDIS console and fiddle with some of the setting, admittedly easier said than done. Once it was connected to the TARDIS, he could replicate, shrink, and transport their holiday feast to the shelters. The shrinking was necessary, very necessary; after all, you can’t just multiply dozens of dinners to transport. Even in the TARDIS it would get a bit crowded, and this extension was perfect, a rather brilliant invention, that did it all in a matter of seconds. The shrunken down items also take less energy to transport, and a timer can be set so they return to normal once transported. Absolutely brilliant.

 

Rose was putting everything on the table while Jackie ran out to the store in desperate search of Christmas crackers. She thought she still had some from the year before but apparently not. Rose insisted it would be fine, but Jackie was in a bit of a tizzy and wouldn’t be convinced.

“She’s not going to find anywhere open anyways. And if she does fat chance they’ll have any,” Rose said to the Doctor as she put the last plate on the table. “She better be home soon.”

The Doctor smiled mischievously. She looked at him.

“What? What is it?”

He grinned.

“I’ve got a surprise for you.  Back in a flash!” he said as he went outside.

Moments later the vworping sound of the TARDIS filled the flat and the magnificent blue box appeared before her. The door opened and the Doctor’s hand reached out. Rose took it and went inside. The first thing she noticed was a rather large contraption on the floor by the console; it looked like a gun or a laser of sorts riddled with knobs and dials and other pointy bits.

“What’s that?” she asked. “Is that my surprise?”

“Well, sort of.”

“Ok...” Rose was confused, and slightly frightened to be honest; the Doctor could tell.

“Ah, don’t you worry, Rose Tyler. I know exactly what I’m doing.”

This wasn’t entirely true.

“You know mum doesn’t like the TARDIS in the house.”

“This’ll just take a moment, and then I’ll pop her back outside,” he said, struggling to heave the contraption onto an open part of the console where it appeared to fit.

“Now if you wouldn’t mind opening the door,” he added.

Rose opened the doors of the TARDIS which the Doctor had landed perfectly to face the dinner table.

“Alright, Rose. Now you might want to stand back.”

He fiddled with his sonic and the contraption, pulling on one of the levers that was particularly stuck. He placed one of his legs up on the console to get a better grip. His face contorted as he struggled to do...well, whatever he was doing.

“D’you want some help?” Rose asked hesitantly.

“Nah,” he said with his sonic in his mouth, both hands gripping the device.

All of a sudden his foot slipped and the device turned, pointing at the Doctor and there was a flash of amber light that filled the TARDIS. Rose covered her face with her arm, and when the light had faded she couldn’t believe what she saw. Out of all of time and space that she had seen so far, nothing left her speechless quite like this.

Next to the console, where the Doctor once stood, was not one, but dozens of Doctors. Mini Doctors. Based on their size, it looked like if you put them all back together it would make one normal sized Doctor. They were each about as tall as a can of Coke, and she noticed that each of them had their own mini sonic screwdriver as well.

This was not exactly what she had fantasized when she thought of multiple Doctors. She wasn’t sure what he was trying to accomplish, but she was fairly certain this wasn’t it judging by the looks on their faces. Some were confused, others shocked, a couple looked even a bit mad. They all started rambling at one another, separating into clusters of pleasantly surprised Doctors (“Look at how tiny we are! It’s amazing. I could probably crawl right inside the console”), confused Doctors (“Alrighty then, how are we going to get ourselves out of this one? Maybe if we reverse the polarity...”), and oddly infatuated Doctors (“Wowza! Look at Rose. Now that’s what I call a woman.”). That last group must’ve been under some side effect of the...whatever that thing was. Shrink ray duplicator thing?

“Doctor!”

They all stopped and turned up to look at her and resounding with a chorus.

“Yes!”

Rose sighed.

“What the hell just happened?”

At this point each of them started their own description of what had just happened. She caught a few words. Something about multiplying and shrinking and sharing Christmas dinner with the people at the shelter like she had wished. She caught enough to get the gist of it.

“Right, well, how are you gonna reverse it?”

They all opened their mouths.

“One at a time, please!”

One of the Doctors stepped forward. For some reason he looked a bit taller than the rest.

“Essentially...” the tallish Doctor started.

Rose heard the front door open. Jackie was back. She slammed the TARDIS door shut.

“We need the TARDIS out of here. Now!” Rose ordered.

The tiny Doctors sprung into action, climbing over each other to get on top of the console; two or three to a lever, one at each of the buttons, and a couple others running around doing various things. Soon enough, the TARDIS was disappearing from the Tyler flat and back out into the alley.

Rose slumped down into the floor of the TARDIS. One Doctor was plenty.

“Oi,” she mumbled as she buried her head in her knees.

She felt something on her shoulder, and then on both of her legs working their way up to her knee. She felt something very small, no, two very small somethings, stroking her head. Rose looked up and saw a Doctor on each knee looking at her all starry-eyed. A third doctor was trying to regain his balance on her shoulder. One he did, he began gently stroking her ear and humming a soothing melody she didn’t recognize. The duo on her knees were drawing patterns on her jeans with their fingers, still looking at her, no, admiring her.

“You have lovely knees, Rose Tyler,” the right one said.

“Mmhmm,” agreed the left one.

The one on her shoulder had started braiding strands of her hair, still humming softly.

It was nice, but all still a bit too weird for Rose.

“Um, you know, you can’t stay like this forever,” she said.

A chorus of three small, sad sighs resounded.

“We know.  We’re working on it,” the shoulder Doctor said dreamily before he resumed humming.

Rose looked up and saw the opposite of what was going on in her little corner. The console was swarmed with the rest of the Doctors, leaping this way and that, blue flashes and whirs of the sonic going off in multiple places across the controls. A group of them were huddled around the device; it looked like the taller Doctor was leading the pack while Rose was in the corner with the three rather distracted Doctors. She was starting not to mind as much though, knowing that at least the majority of them were working on the problem. As lovely as it was being able to fit the Doctor in her pocket, she wasn’t sure she could handle a brood of them, no matter how small. She wanted him back.

“Doctors!” the tall Doctor shouted. “Assemble!”

Rose assumed they had configured the device to turn him back to normal.

“Allons-y!” the rest of them shouted as they ran towards the tall Doctor in front of the device.

The shoulder Doctor kissed Rose’s cheek before sliding down her arm, and Rose closed her eyes and leaned forward for the two knee Doctors to kiss her eyelids. When she opened her eyes the right one was still standing there, and he gave her a wink before sliding down to join the rest.

The lot of them huddled together as the tall Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the device. Once again, the TARDIS was filled with amber light. Rose could sense that the flash had stopped, but she was hesitant to open her eyes. She remained in the corner with her head in her lap.

Something tapped her head. It was a finger. A normal sized finger. She looked up and there he was, her single, normal sized Doctor. She smiled, relieved. So did he.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, clearly a bit embarrassed.

She could always tell, and he knew it too.

“You’re quite the handful,” Rose teased.

“Well....”

She laughed.

“I’m glad you’re back, the real you.”

She laced both of her hands between his fingers, glad that they were once again larger than hers.

“One and only,” he said with a wink, giving her hands a gently squeeze.

They stood frozen like that for a while, in bliss.

“Oh!” Rose said with a start that frightened the Doctor. “Mum!”

“Oh, yes right!”

They bolted out of the TARDIS and back into the complex. Hopefully Jackie wouldn’t be too upset. It was Christmas after all. They entered the flat a bit too loudly to pretend that they had been there the whole time.

“Oi, where’ve you two been? Supper’s getting cold!” Jackie said.

“Sorry mum,” Rose mumbled.

She looked at the Doctor who gave her a smirk as they both sat down at the table. Mickey was already sitting down, looking slightly irritated but happy to see them both.

“About time,” he said. “I’m starving!”

Starving. The Doctor remembered what he was trying to do for Rose, and how brilliantly that had turned out. But then he had an idea.

“I have a surprise for you after supper,” he whispered to Rose.

“Oh dear, another surprise?”

“Don’t worry, this time I know what I’m doing.”

She gave him a disbelieving look.

“No really. I promise.”

  

After dinner they took the TARDIS to a 24 hour grocery store and each filled a shopping trolley with an assortment of food and sweets.

“This is great and all, but I can’t afford this,” she said.

The Doctor pulled out a thick wad of cash from his coat pocket.

“Where on earth did you get that?”

“Popped by an ATM,” he said casually.

She raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t steal it, don’t worry,” he added, flipping his sonic in the air.

They loaded the TARDIS up with their purchases and went to the back door of the shelter. The staff was overjoyed to see the pair of them bring in bag after bag full of food. The Doctor was pleased at how happy they were, but even more pleased at how happy Rose looked; she was beaming with joy at the gratefulness of the staff. All she wanted for Christmas was for everyone to be happy, his beautiful, compassionate Rose Tyler.

“Merry Christmas, Doctor,” Rose said as they walked hand in hand back to the TARDIS.

“Merry Christmas, Rose Tyler,” he said as they stepped inside.

Rose looked up. Growing out of the doorway was a green stem that slowly blossomed into a bud of mistletoe. She smiled at him.

“Time for your surprise,” she said as she cupped his face in her hands and leaned in for a long, deep kiss.

He stood stunned for a moment after their lips parted. When he had regained his composure he wished her a merry Christmas, once again. Rose smiled wide with the tip of her tongue touching her teeth.

"Merry Christmas, my one and only Doctor."


End file.
